


The Girl At The Rock Show

by oliveriley



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliveriley/pseuds/oliveriley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As usual: I don't own these ladies. I wish I did, I really do.</p><p>Tumblr prompt taken from jonissheadcanons.tumblr.com</p><p>
  <i> katniss is socially awkward and has anxiety and some guys start harrassing her on the street and she panics and doesnt know how to respond/get away and some punk girl steps in and smashes her fist into one of the guys heads and they all scatter in fear because oh shit no its johanna we made her mad and when katniss is afraid of her and still panicking johanna just kneels in front of her and holds her hands and tells her to copy her breathing and that shes only there to help her and is so sweet</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl At The Rock Show

She didn’t know what she was thinking. An escape, maybe? Her friends had convinced her to come out of the house, to go to this show. The crowd, the lights, the thudding of the bass that resonated in her ribcage. She leaned against the wall, taking deep gulps of night air, cold enough to bite her lungs. She wheezed, eyes squeezed shut, skin crawling. _Oh, god,_ she thought, beginning to shake. _Too many people. Too much noise._ She felt a low whine escape her throat, and then froze.

It was a predatory sound. Like a pack of hyenas, closing on a wounded gazelle. They howled and whistled, laughing and the smell of beer hit her like a wall. “Hey baby,” one of them jeered, stumbling to lean against the wall a few yards away. “You lookin’ nice tonight,” another slurred, and they cackled like the creeps they were. Katniss kept her head down, staring at the toes of her shoes and taking a shaky breath. She felt a large, meaty paw on her shoulder and she jumped, jerking away. More cackles. “C’mon, baby, don’t be like that.” _Oh my god the smell._ "We just wanna have some fun!" No stop.

"Don’t touch me," she pleaded, stumbling back. "Please just leave me alone."

"Aw, come on, baby," in a chorus, whistling and howling.

"She said don’t touch her, fistful of assholes," a voice snarled from the other side of Katniss. The half circle of goons stumbled back, faces ashy. The sick crunch of a fist meeting a nose startled Katniss into a fit of tears. “Get out of here, you apes!” the woman screeched, kicking at one of the men who had fallen, face contorted angrily as they scattered, falling all over one another i their frenzy to run away from the regular at the bar. Because everyone knew Johanna. And no one wanted to make her mad. She gave a whoop that echoed down the street, laughing as they fled. “Bastards!” she called after them, short hair wild as she grinned, teeth bared, after them. 

A small hiccup caught her attention as Katniss sobbed. She was now slouched against the wall, sitting on the pavement. Johanna walked over slowly, and the younger woman flinched. Jo sighed, squatting in front of her and gently reaching out to hold her hands, rubbing her thumb soothingly over her knuckles. Katniss started sobbing at the contact, whole body shaking. “Oh, god, sweetie, they really spooked you,” the shorter woman crooned, sympathetically. Katniss nodded, eyes still forced shut and Johanna scowled. “I shoulda been harder on them then. Pigs,” she spat, squeezing Kat’s hands with a gentle sort of support. “Put your head between your knees, like that, there, good,” she instructed softly. “In one, two, three - no, through your nose, there. Hold it, and out through your mouth. Whoa, slower. Like… out a straw hole. You know when you drink out of a straw? Like that, there, see? I’ll do it with you. Good job.” She grinned after a few minutes, the girl’s shoulders ceasing their violent tremors and her eyes opened. “Wow, your eyes are super gray,” Johanna commented, meeting her gaze with an even confidence.

"They’re not all like you," Katniss breathed, shakily. "You look so mean. Some of them are, inside."

Johanna laughed. “Yeah, well, I’m pretty special,” she teased, winking as Katniss laughed, a tremble still in her voice. Johanna rose, tugging Katniss up to stand, and took a step back in surprise as the girl crashed into her with a hug. “You’re welcome, sweetie,” she laughed, rubbing Katniss’s back. “Did you drive here?” A head shake against the crook of her neck, and she sighed gently. “Wasn’t your idea of a good night, either, huh? That’s alright. I’ll drive you back.”

"Thank you," Katniss murmured, still tucked into her savior’s side. "I’m sorry," she hiccuped, and Johanna shook her head, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and herding her towards her small green, beat up sedan.

"No problem, kid," Johanna chirped, yanking open the door for the girl. "You like diner food? There’s a great place down the road, and you look like you need a shake and some fries."


End file.
